


When?

by Bennie133



Series: What, Where, When, and Why? [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: A few months after 'The Incident', Hamilton and Jefferson have a much simpler thing to deal with; introducing Thomas as Alexander's boyfriends to the Caribbean's kids.





	1. When Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Current rating is simply for later chapters, that way it doesn't change half way through.

The Facebook notification was staring at him tauntingly, reminding him of one of his youngests birthdays coming up. Little AJ, Alexander Junior, was going to be turning four. He hesitated over the button, before clicking, saying yes, he would be going. Of course he was, that wasn't in doubt. He and Eliza agreed that the children needed both of them in their lives. Eliza and he were working towards remaining friends, despite everything that had occurred. Sweet Betsey, she was too good for him. He hoped she found happiness with someone, she deserved it so much.

 

Alexander looked over to Thomas who had just walked in, giving him a big smile. "Hey shorty." The Virginian said fondly, sitting down into his own couch with a sigh, pulling the Caribbean close. He nuzzled into the man, eyeing his phone. "Facebook?" He questioned, tucking himself in neatly beside Alexander.

  
  


With a small shrug, Alex settled against him, taking one of his hands into his own, playing with the fingers. "Yeah. My sons birthday is coming up." He told him, looking up at him. "Would you want to come with me?" He asked him, eyes watching intently for his reaction.

  
  


Thomas tipped his head, before looking off to the side as he thought it over, making the smaller man fidget a bit as he waited for an answer. He turned back, brushing a stray hair out of Alexander's face, thumb gently stroking his cheek. "Would I really be an ideal guest to bring along?" He inquired, being careful.

  
  


Alexander sighed, playing with the hand in his lap once more. "Eliza would be understanding, and you're friends with Angelica, so perhaps it wouldn't be a bother." He shrugged, frowning a little. "I'm really not sure. We're on friendly terms, but. You and I have been together for over half a year now. I plan on keeping you around, Thomas. I want my kids to like you, be used to you being around." He thought aloud, gripping the hand a bit tighter. “I'll ask them first, of course. Though if it's alright, will you?”

 

Thomas pulled Alexander nearer, kissing the top of his head, “If you really want me to, I'll go.” He answered, smiling a bit against Alexander's forehead. “When is it?” He asked the shorter man, scratching his fingers through his hair.

 

All but purring, Alexander leaned into the touch with a small sigh escaping his mouth. “Next weekend. Did you have to stay later at work at all, or did you plan on staying home this weekend?”

 

Thomas tipped his head in thought, “I shouldn't have to stay, and unlike a certain Secretary of Treasury I know, I do believe I know how to leave my work behind.” He teased, giving a slight tickle, causing Alex to squirm away with a huff of laughter.

 

“You dick.” Alexander laughed, pushing away until he scooted a seat over to an area of supposed safety from Thomas' fingers, eyeing him warily. “Your point has been made, rather in-eloquently.” He acquiesced dramatically, crossing his arms in mock anger.

 

Smugly, the Virginian scooted closer, hands up in surrender until he laid himself on top of the Caribbean, grinning as he squished him, peppering him with kisses as the younger man tried to squirm away, protesting the assault of affection. “I disagree.” He differed, kissing Alexander behind the ear, one of his many weak spots.

 

“No one likes a sore loser.” The younger one accentuated with a rowdy complaint, trying to slip down onto the floor, his current idea of escape. He tried not to let on to the slight shudder he got from the contact of his lovers warm mouth, didn't want him to know he was winning. What a jerk.

 

\----

 

After talking to both Eliza and Angelica, Alexander received permission from both of the ladies to bring Thomas along with him. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved, or to possibly dread the night. Bringing Thomas along, to actually meet the children as his boyfriend, meant so many things for their lives. There was no doubt that he loved his children dearly, but he didn't want them to see him as betraying their mother any more than he had. He knew it might be a bit much, but, being children, they were sometimes more understanding than adults. He had no idea which children would react how.

 

Continuously, the Caribbean would make sure he looked nice in the mirror. He wore a simple pair of nice dark jeans, and a sweater, since it was chilly out, summer not yet near them. Once Thomas caught him making sure he looked presentable repeatedly, he grabbed Alexander by the wrist and dragged him to the younger mans couch, plopping him down with a stern look. He knelt in front of him, pulling his face forward and kissing him on the lips, then his eyelids, and then his nose. “Stop, you're psyching yourself up.” The southerner murmured quietly, making it so the other had to listen actively to hear him. “If you want me to not go, I understand.” He spoke gently.

 

After a few breaths, Alexander shook his head, “No, really, I want you to go.” He confirmed, placing a hand in Thomas' hair, giving a small playful pull. “I'm just nervous, I suppose, but I don't want the kids to pick up on that. I love them so much, Thomas. They're my world.” He breathed. “I just hope that all goes well.”

 

Thomas gave an understanding nod, “Of course.” He tipped Alexander's head a bit, “Just be yourself. Your kids loved you for that then, they'll love you for that now, sweetheart.” He advised, patting Alexander's knee before checking his watch. “We should head on over, now.” He recommended, standing up, pulling Alexander up with him. “Shoes, go on.” He pushed with a slight smirk, earning a slight swat from Alexander on his hand.

 

The ride over to where Eliza was now staying was relatively uneventful, Alexander only going into a slight sulk for a little while. When they arrived, Alexander categorized the cars in his mind, trying to figure out who all was here already. He recognized most of the cars, though a few escaped him, not sure if he just couldn't associate them with their owners, or if they were simply new cars or people he hadn't met before. Alexander didn't get very far out of the car before a little body slammed into his, “Daddy!” The little boy cried, wrapping himself around Alex's leg.

 

Alex immediately laughed and grabbed the boy, tossing him into the air and catching him. “Birthday boy!” He cooed, kissing his cheek. “How's my little AJ?” He asked, sneaking a few more kisses, reveling in the delighted squeals that were received from his son. “You're getting to be such a big boy!”

 

AJ giggled, wrapping his arms around his daddy's neck, squeezing tight, before catching sight of Thomas and looking at him quizzically, before becoming shy and hiding himself in Alex's neck, little fingers gripping tighter. “I'm good.” He said much quieter than he had been speaking. “I'm four years old today!” He said, a grin coming back on his face, before looking at Thomas with confusion. “Uncle?” He asked Alexander, pointing at Thomas. Hadn't Uncle Laf just been inside with his hair up?

 

With a small laugh, Alexander shook his head, “No, buddy, that's not Uncle Laf. This is Thomas, AJ.” He said, turning towards Thomas to introduce the two. “Say hi to Thomas?” He asked of his littlest, giving a small encouraging smile.

 

AJ stared at Thomas, before slowly waving at him, and burying his face back into Alexander's neck. Thomas gave a soft chuckle. “Hello, AJ.” He said, staying still right where he was, to not seem imposing.

 

Alexander swayed a little bit with his boy, “Baby?” He said, getting AJ's attention. “You're a smart little cookie, all of you are, so I'm going to have a big boy talk with you, okay?” When AJ nodded, he kissed his forehead. “I know mommy and I don't live together anymore, and it's been a rough year, hasn't it?” He asked softly, petting AJ's hand. At another little nod, he hummed softly. “It's been very hard for both daddy and mommy, baby boy. But we're slowly starting to be used to it, even though it's been very rough.” He started his explanation.

 

“Well, daddy has started to feel more comfortable with everything that's going on. And daddy met Thomas, and I like him very, very much.” When AJ frowned, looking between the two, Alex continued softly, “He's very close with daddy. Though no matter what, sunshine, he will never, ever, mean more to me than you and your siblings do. You always come first, sweet thing.” After a moment, he kissed his forehead again.

 

AJ stared at his father, then to Thomas, before looking back to Alex. “Daddy, is he your boyfriend? Like how Angel has a boyfriend from first grade?” He asked, trying his best to make sure he said the right thing.

 

Alexander began to nod before doing a double take with his son. “Angel has a boyfriend?” He asked with a slight squeak, eyes wide. “Uh, yeah, he's my boyfriend. But. Angel has a boyfriend?” He asked, floundering a little. Thomas promptly began to laugh quietly behind his hand, eyes crinkling with clear amusement. He didn't know what to say though, so he kept quiet.

 

AJ bobbed his head in confirmation, “Uh-huh! She talks about him all the time and it's gross.” He said, making a face. “They hold hands, an' an' they kiss each other on the cheek and play together a lot.” He rambled off, looking to the side as he talked, legs swinging a little bit. “Mommy says its cute but its gross.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

 

Alexander just swallowed and gave a small nod, “Well, alright then...” He murmured, giving his son a slight squeeze. When Eliza walked out to them, he set the boy down, ruffling the top of his hair. “Go back inside and play, buddy.” He asked of him, giving a little pat on his back to move him forward. AJ chirped his okay and ran inside, giggling as he returned to his party.

 

Eliza stood in front of both of the men, glancing between them both a bit, before focusing on Alexander, giving him a soft smile. “Alexander.” She spoke, hands clasped together.

 

“Betsey.” He responded, fidgeting a little in place, before taking a breath. “Uhm, I know you know, but I guess an introduction? Thomas, my boyfriend. Thomas, my ex-wife, Eliza.” He said awkwardly.

 

Eliza gave a small nod to Thomas, “I'm glad you could join us.” She said politely, offering a hand to shake. Thomas took it, offering a small smile of his own.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth. Angelica has told me many fond things about you. Your child I've seen so far is lovely, I imagine all the others are the same.” Thomas complimented.

 

Eliza gave a small laugh, “Oh, thank you. Yes, they're quite a lovely bunch, although they're just as rambunctious as their father sometimes. Surely you can imagine the trouble they get into.” She slightly narrated with a fond smile.

 

Thomas nodded in understanding, “I'm sure they're quite a handful. Four of them, yes?” He asked her with a smile, composure completely relaxed, though he was quite nervous himself. How do you normally talk to your boyfriends ex-wife, after all?

 

“Oh, yes. Philip is the eldest, he's just turned eight. Angelica, she's six years old. AJ, the birthday boy is four, and my youngest, James, is two years old.” She listed happily. “They're starting to get so big, honestly.” After a moment she let out an oh in exclamation, “Please, do come inside, it's still chilly out, this early spring weather.”

 

Thomas and Alexander nodded, following after her, their hands finding each other as they stepped into the house. Alexander had gotten a little familiar with it, since he did come over to see his kids, and not just the weekend visits at his apartment. When they walked in they were greeted by fellow friends. Lafayette had greeted them, before returning his attention back ti little AJ who he was playing with, and Angelica came over and gave them both hugs, before joining Lafayette.

 

Soon, two more bodies were rushing to Alexander. He pulled them both up in his arms after letting go of Thomas' hand. He looked between Philip and his little Angel. “Goodness, soon I don't think I'll be able to hold you both anymore!” He joked, smiling at them both.

 

“Daddy, AJ says you brought your boyfriend!” Angel cried, looking to Thomas. “Is it him?” She asked, pointing a bit. “He looks like Uncle Laf.” She stated.

 

At the same time, Philip was also speaking, “Dad, dad, I'm gonna be in the little league this year!” He said happily, tugging on Alex's sleeve to get his attention over his sister.

 

Alexander laughed, “Woah, too much!” Alexander grinned, adjusting the children in his grip. “That's great, Philip, you'll have to let me know when you have practices. And yes, Angel, that's my boyfriend, Thomas.” He said, before narrowing his eyes on his daughter. “I heard from a little bird that _you_ have a boyfriend.” He told her.

 

Philip let out a small groan, while Angel nodded shyly, “His names is James, like our James, and he's really nice and he shares his candy with me.” She said with a big smile.

 

Alexander chuckled, “Oh, well he sounds nice if he shares his candy.” He mused, kissing both of their cheeks. “Philip, Angel's getting ahead of you.” He teased.

 

Philip made a face, “Girls are gross.” He stated with a slight shrug, then leaned forward. “I like boys better.” He whispered, telling his father his little secret.

 

Alexander raised his brows, “Oooh, do you now?” He asked with a slight smile. “Good luck, tiger.” He teased, kissing his head, setting them down. “Alright, go play with your brother.” He ushered them, setting them down.

 

The rest of the party went as well as it could with all the children, a few of them friends of the kids. The cake was delicious as always, Eliza was an amazing baker, and AJ had a blast opening all of his presents. Throughout the evening, Alexander kept close to Thomas, making sure not to leave the man just hanging around. The Caribbean noted with a bit of amusement how close Eliza and Hercules sat together throughout the party, and he wondered if perhaps something was happening there. They seemed very cozy together. It was a little strange at first, but Alexander mentally wished them well. If he was going to trust dear Betsey with anyone, he knew Hercules would be a great man for her.

 

Alexander got to hold little James for half the evening, cooing at him, and completely amused whenever Thomas would mention what a sugar dumplin' he was, or a few other pet names he used towards his son. James was happy to soak in all of the attention. He was a little show off, and he babbled constantly.

 

Over all throughout the evening, he was just glad how well his children handled the fact that he was dating someone else now, and they didn't seem to concerned. He wondered if they were that accepting, or if how young they were had anything to do with it. Still, his children were smart, so he knew not to underestimate their little minds.

 

At the end of the night, as they drove home, Alexander was thankful Thomas came with him. Especially as he slept on his shoulder.

 


	2. When Do You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a full day for Alexander and Thomas, from getting dirty to getting clean.
> 
> Hey, who said I meant getting dirty like that??

Walking underneath of the canopy, the two men strolled slowly down the aisle, stopping to consider the bright colors, and all of the different shapes. Some annual, some perennial. Which would be best? What did they really want out of them? Which were they willing to sacrifice the hard work for, only to have to replant something else next year?

 

The smaller of the two men looked up at his partner, wiping a bit of sweat of his forehead with a wrist sweatband. “Do we have everything you were looking for?” He asked him, stopping in their path as he looked around. It certainly was a hot day, despite the fact it was only springtime. Still, the rest of the week wasn't going to be humid like it was today, which is honestly why it felt so horrid out.

 

The Virginian looked at the flowers they acquired on the cart trolley, running a hand through his own hair, hoping to stop any sweat from dripping down. “I have everything I wanted, yes.” He began, raking his eyes over the flowers throughout the nursery, “Is there anything you'd like to add?” He asked with a small smile, curious to see what what the Caribbean might think.

 

Alexander looked at the cart, then to all the other flowers they hadn't picked from, then back to the cart. He noted all the bright warm colors, and the few cool colors that were making a beautiful contrast. “Well, you've got warm and cool. Maybe something in between?” He questioned out loud, starting to walk, Thomas following behind him. He went through multiple rows, before stopping in front of some purple flowers from a vine that were just beginning to grow.

 

After a moment, the younger man crouched down to read about them. Apparently they were clematis, and they were a vine plant that could sometimes grow up to twenty feet tall! He played with one of the flowers from the vine, that only was maybe two feet tall on its little post, before standing up, turning to Thomas. “These. They remind me of you.” He hummed.

 

Thomas tipped his head, a small smile and a curious look crossing his face. “Then we can get them.” He acquiesced, helping Alexander grab a few and place them on the very full, vibrant cart trolley. “May I ask why they remind you of me?”

 

With a smirk, Alexander gave a small shrug. “You may ask.” He retorted, giving a shit-eating grin to Thomas when the man rolled his eyes at his lover. “What, don't want to ask anymore?” He was met with further silence.

 

Finally, with a small groan, Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling him close, nipping at the tip of an ear. “Alright then, you little smart ass. Why do they remind you of myself?” He gave a slight yank to Alexander's hair, capturing a kiss from the younger man.

 

Alexander felt his words get caught in his throat from the tugging and the kiss, and he cleared his throat a bit as he maneuvered himself onto Thomas toes to stand closer, to get as close as he ever would be for eye to eye. “Well, they start out small, and they can grow into something really tall. And with the right attention,” He tugged Thomas down into another quick kiss, “They can be very pretty and elegant looking. Similar to you.” He teased, though serious as well. He nuzzled into him a little despite the stickiness from their skin, content for the moment. Reluctantly he stepped back down, pleased to see Thomas somewhat flustered.

 

Not having expected that, Thomas muzzled into Alexander's hair, kissing the top of his head. “You are tauntingly sweet when you aren't being a little vixen.” He mused, causing the shorter man to laugh.

 

Lightly pushing Thomas back, Alexander grabbed the cart. “Alright, mon couer, let's go get these purchased. You told me today we were gonna get dirty.” He said, waggling his brows at the giant man.

 

Thomas snorted, “Not like that.” He stated, before placing his hand on the small of Alexander's back, leading them out. “Though I do believe if you do a good job, then perhaps I can reward you in the shower when we clean off.” He proposed with a smirk of his own. With another laugh and eager nod from the from Alex, the two of them made their way to make their purchase and head back to Thomas' place.

 

\----

 

It had been an interesting afternoon for the two men. They worked ruthlessly on Thomas' apartment balcony, figuring out where exactly every plant would grow, how much soil and water ratios, and making sure they had the best place for the vines to grow. Alexander would revel in the delighted smile Thomas shared with him, and occasionally the two would get in a play fight, and by the time they were done, their pants knees and shirts were covered in soil stains, from their hands and actually working with the flowers. Some soil was even stuck in their hair, though neither remember any dirt being thrown or touching their hair.

 

Alexander all but dragged Thomas to the bathroom, stripping them down and out of the dirty clothes. He turned on the water in the glass paneled shower, pulling his hair out of the ponytail he had it in, and went back to Thomas who was adjusting the temperature of the water. He pulled him into a kiss, “Did I do a well enough job, then, Mr. Secretary?” He asked playfully, giving an innocent smile, though his eyes told a whole other story.

 

Thomas ran his hands through the shorter mans hair, careful of any knots that he knew were hiding in those dark brown locks. “Let me see now...” He drawled teasingly, backing Alexander into the shower, closing the glass sliding door behind him. “You did very well, you planted them as deep as I told you too, and you helped me figure out the nicest way for us to have them.” He listed off. “I suppose I can give you a nice reward, since you worked so diligently.” He murmured.

 

Alexander let a small groan of appreciation slip past his lips when Thomas slid down onto his knees slowly, trailing kisses down along the younger mans chest and stomach. Wet, messy, kisses were placed on each hip, and the taller man made sure to leave hickeys on the pelvises, his favorite spot to run his thumbs over. Wordlessly he teased the man still standing, kissing and nipping on his thighs, never once touching the erection that was making itself known.

 

Fingers grabbed at the now damp curls from the water spray, mouth gaped open ever so slightly, breaths coming out unevenly. With a few small tugs, the tanned man tried to bring the kneeling mans mouth closer, but nothing seemed to convince the Southerner of the need, the urgency to have him around him. Thomas pressed Alexander against one of the walls, a hiss from the cold wall escaping. Between the cold of the glass and the heat of Thomas' mouth and the shower, goosebumps broke across Alexander's skin.

 

“Thomas, mon sucre d’orge, mon chou, please.” Alexander babbled, trying to encourage him to please suck him off already. “Une telle petite allumeuse, mais vous étiez celui qui me appelle la renarde.” He murmured softly, eyes focused in on his lover.

 

Thomas looked up at Alexander, his pupils threatening to black out his eyes. He nuzzled his nose into the shorter mans hair, “You talk so much, mon cher.” He mused, “I will take my time with you if I please.” He told him frankly, hands reaching behind and giving a firm squeeze, playful. “Perhaps I wish to lavish your entire body, that requires time and patience.”

 

With a small whine, Alex tipped his head back against the glass, taking a slow breath. “You will be the death of me, love.” He gave a gentle tug to the curly hair once more, then dragging his thumb over the soft, dark cheeks, before slipping his thumb in between Thomas' lips, groaning a little when Thomas began to suck on his thumb instead. “You, my dear sweet Tom, are an asshole.”

 

With an amused eye roll, Thomas granted mercy, and with a nip to Alexander's thumb, he took both of the Caribbean's hands, placing them on his shoulders and out of his way as he took his lover into his mouth, gently sucking on the tip, tongue lavishing him with attention. When he heard the satisfied little gasps above him, he felt more courage, and began to take him in deeper, his own hands resting on the hips of the man he was pleasuring.

 

“Vos lèvres sont si parfaites, bébé, tu es si jolie sur vous genoux. Oh, juste vous regarder comme ça me rend si faible.” Alexander purred. The benefit of being a fluent French speaker in this moment was that the shorter man knew his lover adored how the words sounded, knew they meant more to him. Turned him on. With an appreciative moan, Thomas sucked him off earnestly, intending to overwhelm his little Treasurer, make him fall apart simply with his mouth.

 

There was no place for words from Thomas. He didn't want to interrupt the effect he had on Alex to say pretty words to him, or even dirty words to bring him closer to his climax. No, looks and touches from his hands were the proper way to convey everything. His eyelashes fluttered at his lover whenever they made eye contact, and his fingers danced over the flesh sensually, rubbing small circles, grasping firmly, everything he knew to do. In all honestly, this was a performance, and for once, Thomas wasn't playing his violin, or showing his knowledge with his profound writings. He was showing his skill and eagerness to please Alexander. It was such an intimate moment, and it made him desperate for his little minx, to show him how good he would be for him. He wanted to be grand for someone elses benefits, not his own.

 

The only warning Alexander was able to give, was the choked out moans he made when everything became too intense, too good, his sweet baby was right there beneath him. He swelled with so many emotions as Thomas took him, swallowed everything down. Usually this is where he would tug the man up, pull him into a kiss, but instead, he dropped down on his knees as well, grabbing for Thomas and crashing their lips together, showing just how pleased he was.

 

After multiple kisses, after grabbing and tugging to bring them so close, Alexander stopped to let them breath, his face buried in Thomas' neck. “You're so good to me, sweet boy. So precious.” He praised, words falling past his lips before he could even realize what he was saying. It just tumbled out, though he would never be tired of giving Thomas all the deserved words of praise, telling him how good he was.

 

Thomas held Alex close, appreciative of the warmth radiating off of him, to simply be with him in here. “Alexander, baby boy, you sounded so pretty.” He whispered, reveling in the proximity of everything. The Caribbean had his way with words, and he wondered if he knew just how much he really affected the Southerner, whether he spoke in English or not.

 

The younger of the two clambered on top oh the older mans hips, fingers reaching down to tease, drag across Thomas' own erection, nipping kisses across his collarbone and neck. “Want you to feel good too, want you to fuck me, Thomas.” He rasped out.

 

Thomas took in a deep breath, gently rocking his hips up against Alexander. “Okay, okay, I can do that.” He rambled, pulling Alexander into another kiss, before wrapping his arms around his lovers thighs, gently lowering him down onto the floor, hovering over him, making sure the water wouldn't hit Alexander in the face. “You've been such a good, pretty boy all day.” He practically cooed, nuzzling into his neck as he reached down between Alexander's legs, spreading them open a bit father than they were.

 

Alex let out a slight whine, rocking his hips up a little, trying to make it a bit easier. With an amused smiled, Thomas slipped in a finger slowly, twisting and turning, prodding, looking for the special spot. Once he found it, he knew, alright. Alexander let out a slight keening noise, eyes fluttering closed. “Right there, yeah.” He encouraged.

 

Before long, Thomas had Alexander as a writhing mess, panting and flushed all over, desperate to feel his lover, once more hard. As he stretched the younger man open, he peppered him with more kisses, occasionally biting down on him, knowing it drove him mad when he felt that sensation. “Alright, I got you, baby.” He spoke softly, having Alexander wrap his legs around Thomas.

 

Slowly, the Virginian pushed into the Caribbean, making sure to go slow, to make sure it didn't hurt. Eventually, Alexander pleaded for him to just have at it, “I'll be fine.” He reassured him, “Please, Thomas, need you.” He pleaded, arching his hips up and into the older man.

 

Thomas set a slow pace at first, “You're going to be so needy, baby boy.” He rambled, “Want to make you so desperate.” They held each other close, short moans and puffy breaths, some small broken laughs as well as they kissed each other.

 

Alexander nibbled all over Thomas' neck, fingers carding through his hair cautiously. Being here with Thomas was hot, just like a summer day, but since his lover was so caring, it was like a summer day with a caressing breeze. He tried to bite back some of the moans, but when Thomas' pace became relentless, there was no holding back any little noises.

 

“Alex, I'm close.” Thomas whispered, stealing rough kisses of his own now, using a hand to help keep him up, the other hand snaking between them, starting to stroke Alexander, wanting to make sure he felt pleasure again.

 

Within moments Alexander felt light bliss take over him, barely registering his own voice calling out Thomas' name, body trembling from the exertion and all the adrenaline pumping through at one moments notice. He clung to Thomas as the man faltered with his thrusts, eventually stilling, strong arms pulling Alexander close.

 

Thomas leaned onto his side, pulling Alex close to his chest. “Holy hell, Alexander.” He murmured into his lovers neck, hand gently petting the long wet hair, fingers dancing down his spine ever so slowly.

 

“Hell is hardly holy.” Alex quipped, smirking as he heard the taller man sigh. He glanced up at the shower head, “I'm glad you've got good water heating, or else this would be really cold.” He joked, kissing Thomas sweetly.

 

“Mm.” Thomas said in slight agreement. They lied there together for several minutes, though eventually they made themselves get up and finish the shower, washing each others hair, sneaking kisses in when practical as they finally really cleaned off from both the gardening, and having their fun.

 

Together they stumbled into Thomas' bedroom, Alexander practically getting a piggy back from Thomas from the way he was holding on and dragging his feet, making it more difficult for the older man to even move across his floor. “Will you stop that?” Thomas grumbled, making it to his dresser to try and grab clean clothes.

 

“Mm, no.” Alexander crooned playfully, before unlatching himself from the taller gentleman. He moved to Thomas' side and watched as the man pulled garments out of the drawer, before drawing back his hand and giving a nice smack to Thomas' ass, making the man yip in surprise.

 

“Alex!” He chided, turning and giving a stern look. When all he saw was a sweet innocent smile, he narrowed his eyes. “You, my dear, are a brat. Why did I reward you?” He asked with a teasing leer, pinching Alexander's side, getting a startled cry from the smaller man.

 

With a pout, the Caribbean rubbed his side, “Because I was good and totally helped you pick out pretty things for your balcony.” He answered with a huff. “Also, I helped you put it together so you didn't do that all by yourself.” He leaned against him a moment, before finding the dresser drawer that was assigned for his clothes when he stayed the night. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, slipping them on, not bothering with anything else. “Are we still making dinner tonight?”

 

Thomas eyed his lover appreciatively as he put on some joggers pants, and grabbed a tank top to throw on, “Yes, I planned to.” He responded, “I even got a nice bottle of wine to go with tonight's dinner in celebration of finishing the balcony.” He informed him, pulling the shorter male into his arms, pressing a kiss against his nose.

 

Alexander scoffed, “So the balcony gets a special wine, but not my plan going through.” He complained lightheartedly, leaning against Thomas' chest for a moment.

 

“Balcony was more important.” Thomas jested, shaking his head at his boyfriend. “I took you out to dinner that day, I thought that counted?” He queried, hand on his hip as he looked at the other man.

 

With an eye roll, Alexander gave a small nod and smile. He took Thomas' hand, leading him through the hallways to the kitchen, though the older man tugged them to the living room for a quick pit stop, going old school and playing a soft record on a turn table for while they cooked an ate dinner. “I forget how old you are.” Alexander murmured, poking fun at Thomas.

 

“Here I thought I might be dating someone mature, it seems I found a teenager.” Thomas quipped back with a lazy smirk. The two made light banter as they reached the kitchen, both pulling out required cooking ware and groceries to make the dinner they had planned.

 

With them working together, making dinner went fairly fast. Thomas laughed when he saw Alexander swaying to the music despite his teasing earlier, and while waiting for water to boil for potatoes, the two danced together. Soon, there was homemade mashed potatoes, steak, and steamed broccoli on two plates, and a nice red wine in the glass. Thomas looked over the meal they made, and then to his lover as they sat on the couch in the living room, feet tucked underneath of them. “I have a question for you, and I've given it quite a lot of thought.” He stated, staring at his plate, too nervous to look at Alex.

 

The Caribbean noticed the change of tone in the Virginian's voice, and he set down his silverware on the plate, turning to face the older man. “Alright. What is it?” He asked hesitantly. Was something wrong? Did he do something? Did something happen?

 

Slowly, the Southerner mirrored the shorter mans position, facing him, and looking up at him. He took a deep breath, placing a hand on his lovers knee. “Alexander, we've been together for about a year and a half now.” He began, setting his plate down on the little table in front of his couch. He took one of Alexander's hands, giving it a small squeeze. “I-, I want you to move in with me.” He rushed out, licking his lips nervously. “I know that it would be a big change, and if that's too much, you can tell me no, it won't hurt my feelings.” He rambled, a trait he was sure he was learning even more so from Alexander, though with his nerves jumping every where right now, he couldn't blame him.

 

Wide eyed, Alexander stared at him, flabbergasted. That wasn't what he had been expecting at all from Thomas. Silence followed his stare, until Thomas swallowed nervously. “Alexander?” He prompted shyly, his face flushed. He bit his lower lip as Alexander observed him for a short while. He felt the relief wash over him when Alexander spoke.

 

“When do you want me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some translations for the long French bits. :)
> 
> “mon sucre d’orge, mon chou,” - My little candy, my sweetheart (mon chou translate literally as my cabbage, but hey, gotta love french terms of endearment. ;) my favorite though is mon puce, though I wont use that, haha).
> 
> “ Une telle petite allumeuse, mais vous étiez celui qui me appelle la renarde.” - Such a little tease, yet you were the one calling me the vixen. 
> 
> “Vos lèvres sont si parfaites, bébé, tu es si jolie sur vous genoux. Oh, juste vous regarder comme ça me rend si faible.” - Your lips are so perfect, baby, you look so pretty on you knees. Oh, just watching you like this makes me so weak.


	3. When Will You Be Here With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to Monticello, and he's expecting Alexander to meet him there a bit later.

Thomas had just settled all of his packed bags back into his bedroom at Monticello, had his laptop set up on his favorite desk in the room hidden behind his bed, and had fetched himself a cold glass of fresh lemonade from his lemon trees when he clicked the video chat on his Skype. When it picked up on the other side, he beamed at his boyfriend. “Hey, Alex.” He said, melting into his chair, pulling the laptop closer to himself.

 

Alexander just smiled at him, “Hi.” He responded, curled up on the couch in their house back in Washington. He cracked his neck, laughing at the face Thomas made when the other man could hear it over the mic. “How was the drive? I saw there were a few accidents, I didn't know if you got stuck behind them or...” He trailed off, taking a sip of a drink, most likely coffee.

 

With a hum, Thomas gave a small shrug. “I did get stuck behind one for a little while, but the police were able to direct traffic around it, so it wasn't too horrid.” He murmured, thinking back on his drive. “I didn't know there had been a few. I've been here for maybe half an hour or so now, I just finished unpacking everything.” He explained, “So I didn't contact you right away.”

 

The Caribbean gave an understanding nod, “That's perfectly fine. Is the weather much different those few hours away from here?” He inquired, glancing towards the window. “It's raining here, lightly though.”

 

The Virginian chuckled, “It's still sunny over here, but it's a little cloudy towards your way. So it must have just passed by here, since the ground isn't wet or anything. Shame, the gardens look like they could use a bit of water. I'll probably get on that after this chat.” He announced, giving a small smile before sipping his lemonade. “I can't wait for you to join me here tomorrow, I want you to try so many things, you'll love it.” He beamed.

 

Alexander's smile faltered, and he shot Thomas an uneasy grin, “So, there may be uhm... a few changes to when I'll be able to make it?” He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Thomas deflated a little, “Oh.” He frowned, leaning forward a bit. “Why won't you be on time?” He asked, feeling nervous. What if Alexander didn't want to spend the time with him? Did he not want to see Monticello? Maybe Thomas was wrong, maybe Alexander hadn't been excited? “When will you be here with me?”

 

With a small sigh, Alexander ran a hand through his loosed hair, twirling the end of it, taking another sip of his drink. “Washington called me in to work today. He actually called me in.” He began, “There's been a small shift with some things, and he said he needed help. I'm so sorry, Thomas, I know you've been looking forward to this, this vacation of sorts, going home.” He said, eyes casting down onto the keyboard. “But I need to help him. I don't know how long this might take.”

 

With a small pull to his curls, Thomas bit his lower lip. “O-of course, Alex...” He said quietly. “I need to go water the gardens... I'll talk to you later, Alexander. Love you.” He didn't wait for Alexander to respond, hitting the end call button and shutting his laptop, leaning back in his chair, sipping at his lemonade, before sitting that on top of his desk.

 

With a heavy sigh, Thomas stood up, intending to actually water his beloved plants, though he only made it as far as his bed, laying on top of the comforter, staring at his ceiling. He should have known Alexander wouldn't come because of work. How he thought they could have time together, away from DC, was beyond him at this moment. He groaned, feeling a headache come on as he moped on his bed. He knew he couldn't blame Alexander, but it didn't stop him from feeling bad, having his excitement all dashed away in one swift moment.

 

\----

 

Alexander stared at the blank video screen, feeling guilt bubble up in his stomach, his mouth slightly parted open, having attempted to say something back to Thomas, only to get cut off completely. Of course Thomas would be upset, he knew that, but surely he also knew just how important the work was. With an uneasy feeling, he put down his coffee cup, staring at his laptop. Maybe he could write an email, explain how sorry he was? No... that wouldn't be enough. Maybe he could do something very special for Thomas as an apology.

 

He pushed himself up off of the couch, pacing around in the living room, yanking on his hair as he thought, fingers tapping against his own arms. Surely there was something he could do. After he helped Washington, of course. He still had to help at work, he already said he would, told Washington it would be fine. Though, that wasn't quite the case, not really.

 

Time would be a factor, of course. They were going to stay at Monticello for a month. Surely only missing a bit of that time couldn't have been that horrid. Still. When Thomas' face fell... The guilt in his stomach intensified, making him groan. Oh, what if? He was going to be there in the early afternoon, but what if he only showed up a few hours later, or something along those lines? And brought a gift for Thomas? Something meaningful? Maybe he would forgive him for not being quite on time.

 

With that decided, Alexander Hamilton did something that only he ever did in this day and age willingly. He began to get ready for work, planning to be there all night to get rid of the extra work that just came around. Knowing that hardly anyone would be there, he simply threw a hoodie over his t-shirt, planning to be comfy while sitting in his office, then he began to finish packing his bags for the stay at Monticello.

 

When everything was all packed and ready to go, he threw his belongings into the trunk of his car, then locking it. With a small hum he climbed into the car and began the night drive, glad that it was mostly empty streets, and getting mostly green lights since most of them only changed when someone arrived at the lights where it was red. Tapping a rhythm onto his wheel, he began to think of different things he could do to make it up to Thomas, though none of them seemed appropriate or big enough.

 

As he pulled into the parking lot, he waved his ID to the night-shift guards at the door, though honestly they knew his face well at this point. He parked the car, grabbed his laptop bag, and strutted into the building, easily going through the security check. He made a small sigh of relief as he made it into his office, looking at the box filled with unfinished documents he didn't make it through earlier, having gone home so he could have that small chat with Thomas, though he'd been hoping it would have been longer than it was.

 

Sitting down into his chair, Alex pulled the box close to himself while opening his laptop and logging on to his profile, pulling up work folders before looking at the box again, deciding where it would be best to start. He cracked his knuckles, digging in to the work load. He typed out responses, filled in new information, sending out whatever he needed to get to other people from these papers, hours going by rather quickly, the contents of the box slowly lessening as he went.

 

When a coffee and doughnut was placed in front of him on his desk, he startled, looking up at Maria. “Oh. You're in here awful early.” He said, taking a sip of the coffee. “Thank you, though.” He said. When she raised a brow, he gave a confused look. “What?”

 

Maria sighed, hands on her hips, “Honey, it's like nine in the morning.” She said, amused. “You been in here all night? I thought you went home.” She pressed, leaning against his desk.

 

Alexander gave a tiny smile, “I did, but I came back. Thomas wasn't thrilled when I said I'd be late.” He said with a small, sheepish laugh. “I just wanted to get this done sooner. Oh, would you be a darling? Could you help me think of something to get him? I felt so bad, he looked very distraught. I want to make it up to him.” He asked her in confidence, knowing she'd always been good at helping him think of gifts for his significant others.

 

Maria gave a small laugh, “You're always getting yourself into trouble sir.” She said with a small wink. “I'll think of something, Mr. Hamilton. I'll let you get back to your work for now. Eat up, alright?”

 

Alexander nodded, taking a bite of the doughnut in front of her, showing her he'd eat it, or at least some of it, anyway. He was about to go back into the papers before he pulled out his phone, checking his messages real quick. Two missed messages, both from Thomas. Fuck. There was a goodnight text, and a good morning, asking if he slept well. Alexander bit his lip as he replied, saying he managed to get some sleep after finishing a new chapter of his book he was working on. Sure, it wasn't exactly truthful, but it meant Thomas wouldn't think he had been at work all night, again, and that he'd be able to surprise him by showing up somewhat on time and not a day later, like it would've been, most likely.

 

Resuming his work, Alexander kept up a brisk pace, though careful in not making any mistakes, only taking a break to stretch now and then, take another bite of the food Maria had brought him, the sweet thing. It didn't feel like much time had passed when Maria walked back in the room, sitting down on the desk. “I have a few ideas.” She told him, holding a little notepad in her hand, before pushing it towards him on the desk.

 

Alexander's eyes flicked over the note, eyes crinkling in amusement. “Some of those are definite no's,” He told her, laughing a little when she rolled her eyes at him, “But thank you, some of these are really great.” He praised.

 

She smiled, “So, which ones stick out to you, Mr. Hamilton?” She asked teasingly, though also very curious to know which ones he thought would be best out of what she came up with.

 

“Well, definitely the rose and the note, though I don't think that's enough by itself, especially since the note might turn into more of an essay.” He joked, before looking over the list again. “Perhaps I can find a small gift he'd like though in town before heading out.” He acquiesced, tucking the top note into his pocket, handing back the pad to her. “I've only got a few left, I've moved them onto my desk. Everything in this box is signed or marked, and ready to go back to the President. Would you mind delivering them for me, please?” He asked with a charming smile, though he knew it no longer worked on her.

 

“Of course, sir.” She said, standing up. “I'll have these delivered and then I'm going to go grab lunch, I'll be back in about forty minutes, probably.” She said, waving goodbye as she left the office, hurdling the box around. Strong girl.

 

Alexander stared at the small stack, adjusting his sleeves, rolling them up further on his arm, sighing as he leaned back in his chair, deciding to take a fiver. He finished off the pastry his secretary brought, and sipped at the cold coffee, too used to it to make any faces at the taste. When he found his motivation again, he went through, finishing the papers.

 

By the time he was done, it was around five in the afternoon. “Shit.” he cursed, thinking he'd have been done sooner and on his way. He closed up the laptop and thew it in his bag. He made his way out of the room, looking to Maria, who was packing up her own belongings. “Thank you for your help today. I'll see you in a while.” He said, giving her a small smile before dashing out of the building, ready to surprise his lover by actually being there, like he should have been.

 

\----

 

Thomas began to cook dinner. He looked at the package of steaks. He had planned on cooking them all, though now he only really needed two. He smiled a little. Maybe Alexander wouldn't be here until tomorrow or the day after, or whenever, but his youngest daughter was still coming home from college to visit, and he couldn't help but be excited at seeing her. When he heard the front door open, he turned the heat down on all the skillets before making his way out from the kitchen, grinning. “Mary!” He exclaimed, opening his arms as he walked towards her.

 

“Dad!” She said with a smile just as big as his, rushing into his arms, giving him a big tight hug. They embraced each other while rocking slightly, laughing a bit, both excited.

 

“How was your drive? How's college been? Oh my goodness, my little princess.” Thomas cooed, kissing both of her cheeks, smiling down at her, pulling her into another tight hug again.

 

With a laugh she pushed away, “Don't suffocate me, dad!” She teased, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, happily taking one of his hands, giving it a small squeeze before going back for her bags, though Thomas reached for them first, picking them up, insisting he had them. “If you insist.” She smiled, before humming. “The drive was alright, nothing too bad, though I'm glad to be back home.” She told him. “College had been wonderful. A little boring sometimes of course, but I've got a few new friends, I think you'd really like a few of them. Sweet kids.” She gushed happily. “I'm still the youngest, but that's alright.” She shrugged.

 

Thomas carried her bags all the way to her room while listening to her talk, smiling, “That sounds wonderful, Mary.” He murmured, happy for his girl.

 

Mary quirked a brow at him, “Please call me Maria?” She asked, giving him a cute and innocent smile, knowing he would still occasionally call her Mary.

 

With a small laugh he nodded, “My apologies, Maria.” He said, placing her bags down. “I was just working on supper, why don't you unpack while I finish up?” He suggested. When she gave a small nod, he pulled her in for one last hug, before making his way back to the kitchen. He was so proud of his little girl. Only 17, and she was already off in college, acting like such a young little lady.

 

Thomas began to cook the steak and stir the vegetables he was cooking in the skillet, when the doorbell went off. With a confused look, he saw Maria heading towards the door. “Honey, would you watch over the food? I'll get the door.” He told her, unsure who else would even be here right now.

 

She nodded, walking into the kitchen and taking over, “Sure thing, dad.” She said with a small smile, letting him go to answer the door, making sure to stir where needed.

 

The Virginian made his way to the door, opening it. When he saw Alexander standing there, bags thrown over his shoulder, with a gift bag and flowers in his hand, he made a noise in his throat, something akin to a whine of relief. “Alexander.” He said, “I thought you weren't going to be here yet.” He said, biting his lower lip.

 

Alexander offered up a small smile, “I didn't work on a chapter.” He told Thomas, “I went to the office to get everything done so I could come be here, like we originally planned.” He glanced at the floor, “I know it's not noon, like we planned, but I'm here today, and I got you flowers and a gift, because I know I'm an asshole who's a workaholic, but I was hoping that maybe-,”

 

Thomas cut Alexander off, pulling him into a kiss, careful to not crush any of the items between them. “Please, come on in, it's your home too.” Thomas answered with a small smile, leading Alexander inside. He helped the man carry everything to their room, before grinning. “I'm honestly very happy you're here.” He told his lover, moving to him and pulling him into his arms, burying his face in Alexander's hair.

 

Alexander gave a small chuckle, wrapping his arms right back around Thomas, “I'm happy I'm here too.” He murmured quietly, stepping back a bit to steal another kiss.

 

Thomas' face lit up, then he glanced at the gift bag. “How about we do that later, when we have some time to ourselves?” He asked, before going wide eyed when Alex gave him a confused look. “Oh, my daughter is here, Mary, she's visiting for the weekend from college.” He said excitedly, tugging Alexander along.

 

When they reached the kitchen, they saw Mary setting up the plates on the table, and another steak had been added, and she gave a knowing look. “Is this him?” She asked her dad, eyeing Alex.

 

Thomas nodded, “Mary, this is Alexander. Alex, my daughter, Mary, though she'd prefer you to call her Maria.” He explained, introducing the two of them, both nervous and excited.

 

Alexander stepped up to her, offering his hand. They shook hands and he kissed the back of her hand, “I've heard all about you, young lady. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled charmingly.

 

Mary laughed, “It's nice to meet you too. Why don't you two go sit down, I'll finish the food.” She insisted, shooing them to the table she already had set up for all three of them.

 

Alexander laughed, “She's more bossy than I am. I like her.” He teased Thomas, sneaking in another kiss.

 

Thomas absolutely beamed, “Thank you for coming, Alex. You must be so tired.” He said, kissing him softly.

 

Alexander shrugged, “Not too tired to come see you.”

 


	4. When Will You Just Be Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander have half the day off and are lazing around when it hits Thomas; he has to marry Alexander.

There was a gentle breeze, lightly pushing on the curtains draped in front of the windows, letting in the cool air. It was a cool day, but the sun kept it all feeling warm and cozy, so both Alexander and Thomas had agreed they could have the windows open, to get fresh air in the house to get out the stuffy feeling that was beginning to creep in. Both were lounging on their sofa with sweatpants on, having changed after getting out of work. They both had been putting in so many hours that Washington sent both of them home early. Though perhaps that was because Alexander was more agreeable when Thomas had to leave as well.

 

Alexander was reading articles that were fairly new online on his laptop, while Thomas perused through a magazine that had interested him enough to not get tossed into the trash, slowly flipping through the pages, the most movement from either of them as they sat side by side, quiet between the both of them. Many always thought of Alexander as always being so loud, but when he was engrossed in his readings, he was able to sit more still and quiet than anyone Thomas had ever seen. Occasionally, Thomas would lean over to nuzzle into Alexander, kissing his cheek, then he would return to the magazine after receiving a quick kiss from Alex, who would glance at him with a small smile before looking back at the laptop.

 

When Thomas finished the magazine, he laid back on the sofa, pulling Alexander back into his arms, hushing him when the smaller man made a noise of complaint. With a small sigh, Alexander quickly finished the article he was reading, before closing his laptop and setting it on the table near them, turning and making himself cozy in Thomas' arms, burying his face in the taller mans side. "Is there anything you wanted to do today?" He asked the Virginian, fingers drawing lazy patterns, circles, lines, into Thomas' chest, eyes closed at he laid there.

 

Thomas stroked Alexander's hair, humming quietly, "Not in particular, really. I'm content just laying here with you." He said, kissing the top of the Caribbean's head. "Is there anything you wanted to do?" He inquired, hands skirting under Alexander's shirt to rest upon the warm skin there, thumb stroking slowly.

 

After a moment of thought, Alexander shook his head. "No, I don't really have anything I really want to do, either." He replied, curling up against Thomas, hiding his face in the nook between Thomas' arm and chest, content to just stay there.

 

As Thomas watched Alexander, he felt a sensation, like something tugging on his heart. He was happy with Alexander, even doing nothing other than snuggling on the couch, and he felt utterly content with this man. _Marry him_ , his subconscious told him, almost startling him out of his reverie. _Yes_ , he thought carefully, reflecting upon his relationship with Alexander. _Marry him_. All he had to do was ask, and pray for once in his life, that Alexander would say yes. He kept his gaze on Alexander as the man slowly fell into a slumber, apparently ready for a nap after their past few days. He kissed the top of his head. He had to find a ring, well, and Alexander's ring size, and he had to make this _perfect_.

 

He was going to have a hell of a time.

 

\----

 

It had taken several weeks, and an awkward phone call to Eliza asking about ring sizes, but Thomas had finally picked out a ring he found suitable for Alexander. It was a plain band, though on the inside it had an engraving, Je t'aime in script, and was made out of white gold. Simple looking, but worth every penny, as was Alexander. He had made dinner reservations for tonight, informing the staff, and everything was ready. He was going to propose after their meal, before dessert arrived, and it was going to be _perfect_.

 

He even had Alexander excited to go to the restaurant. While his lover didn't like being spoiled, he had definitely made promises of really great sex if Alexander allowed him to take him out, to any place of his choice. So, he also had that in his favor, knowing Alexander would actually go and dress up nicely for their date.

 

Thomas got dressed a bit earlier than Alexander, and when the shorter man went to shower, he slipped the box holding the ring into his trouser pocket, hiding it away underneath of his jacket. He wore his best shoes, grabbed his favorite walking cane, and double checked himself in the mirror. As always, his hair was poofed up. He considered throwing it up into a ponytail before deciding against it. He went into the living room to wait for Alexander, as well to calm his nerves. He needed to not be a stuttering mess tonight, to be able to ask the question.

 

\----

 

Alexander was toweling off from the shower. Tonight was probably going to be different than Thomas was expecting. It wasn't going to just be a nice dinner date out, no. Alexander had been sneaking around. He had put money aside, saved up the past few months. He talked to Jefferson's oldest daughter, gotten his ring size from her. He bought a ring for Thomas, his intentions to ask him to marry him. He didn't know if this was too fast, if it was too much. But that didn't matter at the moment.

 

When Thomas had suggested the dinner, with the promise of sex, Alexander agreed without hesitation. It would be perfect. He had managed to sneak away for a bit, to call the restaurant, ask about their details and the seating. He had the wait staff ready to help him, they would bring the ring to him, and he could make a small show out of it, getting Thomas flustered and gorgeous. Give him the best surprise he could think of.

 

He had been thinking about how to ask Thomas to marry him for the past few months, unsure how to broach the subject, or, considering he wanted to ask, if he could even broach that. Honestly, with Eliza it had been easier. He knew how she felt, and as the only man in the relationship, it was easier to feel reassured that it was what he wanted to do. It was so different with Thomas. What if Thomas didn't want to marry him, what if Thomas got upset because he wasn't the one asking, or upset because they didn't talk about it first and didn't have the chance to think about it?

 

Alexander brushed his hair out, getting rid of all the tangles, hoping that he could also brush away his anxieties. He glanced at the clock in the bathroom. He decided to leave his hair down and went to the bedroom, grabbing his nicest suit, his dress shoes, and his favorite pair of boxers as his own good luck charm. He quickly got dressed, and went to his sock drawer, pulling out the small box, tucking it away in his pocket.

 

The ring was simple, it was white gold, and it had one of those things in the middle that allowed you to spin the middle of it. He figured that would be a good choice, knowing Thomas fidgets with his fingers when he was nervous. On the part that spins was a cursive engraving, in Alexander's own handwriting, saying Je ta'ime, mon couer. It may have been simple, but if Thomas said yes, he knew those words would be so well appreciated.

 

Alexander took a deep breath, smiling to himself in the dresser mirror, then straightened his suit, walking out to meet Thomas. “Hi.” He said with a grin, coming up and kissing his lover. “You ready for tonight?” He asked, looking Thomas up and down, licking his lips. Thomas looked absolutely divine. _Perfect,_ Alex purred in his mind.

 

Thomas nodded, leaning down and stealing a kiss from his boyfriend, smiling at him. “Now that I have you in my arms, yes.” He answered with a lazy grin. Alexander scoffed, rolling his eyes before crashing their lips together again. Thomas took Alexander's hand, leading him out to the car.

 

\----

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, both men found themselves nervous and anxious, though they masked it well, neither aware of how the other was. They walked in, hand in hand, making their way up to the lady who was smiling at them.”Welcome to the 1789 Restaurant, gentlemen.” She greeted. “My name is O'Malley.” She smiled, “Do you have reservations for the night?”

 

Thomas flashed the woman a smile, “Jefferson.” He answered easily, hand gently squeezing Alexander's hand, thumb stroking the back of it. “I made the reservation last week.” He supplied.

 

The woman's eyes lit up. Oh, this table. “Of course.” She said, glancing down at the seating arrangement. She waved over a server, “Liam, would you please escort these gentlemen? The Jefferson table.”

 

The young male nodded, “Yes, miss O'Malley.” He turned to Thomas and Alexander, “If you would please follow me this way.” He said, turning to lead the two men to their table.

 

Before they walked off, Alexander looked at O'Malley, slipping her the ring box, giving her a charming wink. That was definitely the lady he spoke to over the phone. This was going to be one interesting night. He followed Thomas to their table, and when they were seated, and he gave a small smile.

 

The young man looked between them, “Welcome to 1789, my name is Liam.” He started, “May I interest you in any of the house's special champagnes? We've added a few new selections, one of them even from France.” He lied, glancing between the two men. Long hair. So he was the one proposing.

 

Thomas tipped his head at that, looking to Alexander, “Sure, French champagne would be excellent.” He said, giving a tiny smile. “Thank you very much.”

 

Alexander perused the menu, looking to Thomas, “How about we order after we have drinks? I've never been here before, so I don't have a clue of what's on the menu.” He stated.

 

Thomas gave a small nod, “Absolutely.” He looked to Liam, “When you bring the champagne, could you please bring ice water as well?” He inquired.

 

Liam nodded, “Yes, sir.” He headed off into the kitchen, grabbing two champagne flutes. Typically, they would pour in front of the guests, but O'Malley was back there waiting for him. “Do you have the gentleman's ring?” He asked her, pouring the champagne carefully into the glasses, placing them on a tray.

 

The woman nodded, putting it into one of the glasses. “Yes. Did either of them ask you to wait a bit, or is everything still a go?” She asked him, smiling a bit. It wasn't often that they had proposals here, considering the nature of the restaurant was more historical, even though it was still a five star restaurant.

 

Liam shook his head, grabbing glasses of cold ice water, placing them on the tray. “No, ma'am.” He said, heading back out onto the floor, O'Malley going back to her spot as the greeter, dismissing a server who had covered here.

 

Alexander and Thomas had been quiet for the most part as they read through the menu, Thomas occasionally making recommendations from the few times he had been here before. Alexander simply smiled and nodded, and put his menu down as Liam made his way to the table, taking a few slow breaths, keeping his gaze on Thomas. Here it came, there was no backing down at this point.

 

“Here's the water and the French champagne.” Liam said, placing down the water glasses first, then the champagne flutes, placing Thomas' down first. “Do you two know what you would like?” He asked with a small smile, notepad and pen ready to write.

 

Alexander looked away from Thomas, placing his order, getting what he felt like might be cheaper. It irked him a little bit that prices weren't on the menu, but he supposed he would have to suck it up. When Thomas placed his order, Liam nodded. “I'll be back to check on you, your food will be served shortly.” He said, taking his leave.

 

After a short breath, Alexander tipped his head towards Thomas, “How about a toast to a nice night out?” He asked sweetly, fingers gently wrapped around the flute, feeling the nervousness bubble up into his stomach.

 

Thomas chuckled, “Splendid idea.” He said, picking up his glass. He clinked it against Alexander's, went to take a sip and noticed something was in the bottom of his glass. He was about to complain about the restaurant having messed something up, when he stopped dead in his tracks. That was a ring, in his glass. He felt his pocket, his ring still there. He looked up at Alexander with wide eyes.

 

With a nervous laugh, Alexander reached over with a fork, sliding the ring out and onto his palm. “I guess the champagne thing was a bit cheesy, but I didn't know how else to initiate this conversation.” He said, looking at Thomas shyly, swallowing a bit.

 

“ _No_.” Thomas breathed, eyes wide. Wait. Shit. Not no to marrying him, no to what was happening. What on gods Earth was happening? There was no way.

 

With a hurt look, Alexander froze for a moment, then leaned back a bit. “N-no?” He asked timidly. “I didn't even get down to ask you yet.” He all but whispered, licking his lips, hands fidgeting around the ring in his hand.

 

Thomas felt his throat constrict, “I mean, yes, but, not.” Thomas cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the little black box with Alexander's ring, staring at Alexander. “I... planned on asking you tonight.” He said shyly, “That's why I made this reservation, and I just.” He gave a small laugh, “I'm not saying no to you, it's most definitely a yes, I just thought I'd be asking first.” He said, smiling at Alexander, beaming even.

 

Alexander stared at the little box in Thomas' hand, before giving a small laugh. “How about this, we can always ask each other at the same time.” He suggested, watching as Thomas opened the box to reveal a ring, similar to the one he got for him.

 

“I think that's most likely the best course of action, or, one of us could still ask first, and then the other.” He suggested. “It might look weird if we both kneel at the same time.” He chuckled, all of his nervousness going away, though now he was just giddy and adrenaline was rushing to him.

 

Alexander laughed, “Sure.” He said, before smirking. “Youngest first.” He said, sliding down onto the floor, down on one knee in front of Thomas, a few people around them having stopped eating to watch. “Thomas Jefferson, you, above anyone else, are my favorite asshole.” He started, grinning when Thomas sighed. “You and I started as enemies, constantly fighting each other at work, and a few times outside of work when we ran into each other. Yet in times of fear, struggles, and desperation, you came to my aide, and I am forever thankful for you. We've spent so many beautiful days together, sad days together, and even scary days together. You have allowed me to remain myself, writing myself into exhaustion, and you take care of me, in a way I only hope you could maybe feel the same. I love you. I want to know when will you just be mine?” He rambled, a few shaky breaths in between sentences. “Will you, Thomas Jefferson, marry me?”

 

Thomas just grinned, unable to believe this was all really happening. Tonight was not what he was expecting at all. “I will.” He said, blushing when he heard the applause around them. He gave his hand to Alexander, who slid the ring on his finger, before moving forward, gently pushing Alexander into his seat as he got down on his knee, confusing some of the people watching. “Alexander Hamilton, you have either the best or the worst timing I've ever known in my life.” He started, kissing the back of Alexander's hand. “I prepared this whole evening to propose to you, only to find a ring in my drink. Alexander, I have watched you work hard every day of your life, fighting for what you believe in. You support your friends and family, giving them encouraging words, and most of all, you've given me courage every day. You know when I need to get away, you know when I need to calm down. You're my best friend, next to Jemmy of course, and you've loved me unconditionally, despite our differences. So, that all said, Alexander Hamilton, will you marry me?”

 

Alexander nodded, letting Thomas slip the ring on his hand. There was another round of applause, people murmuring in the chair around them. Thomas stood up, leaning down and stealing a kiss from Alexander, before sitting down.

 

The two men stared at each other, flushed, smiling. After a bit, they both began to laugh. Alexander grabbed Thomas' hand, intertwining their fingers. “I can't believe we both tried to propose tonight.” He mused, beaming. They were fiancé's now. It felt so surreal.

 

Thomas nodded in agreement, “Well, I suppose neither had to worry about the other saying no.” He chuckled, finally taking a sip of the champagne. It was French, but it wasn't new. “You had them lie about there being new champagne, didn't you?” He accused.

 

With a sheepish smile, Alexander nodded. “I didn't want you to get wine and not be able to see the ring, so I asked if whoever our server was could.” He admitted, looking at the ring on his finger. He pulled it off to really look at it, before seeing the engraving. “I love this.” He said quietly, looking up at Thomas. “Do you like yours?” He questioned.

 

Thomas looked at the band, saw the engraving and smiled softly, finger gently spinning it. “I love it.” He assured Alexander, “Though, I do love you a good bit more.” He said.

 

Alexander just smirked, “You better love me, you're stuck now.” He teased.

 

“I wouldn't want it any other way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And thank you to everyone who has been following the series and being super kind and leaving comments. It means the world to me!


End file.
